


No Self-Respecting Nord

by lea_hazel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Housecarls, Loyalty, Marriage Proposal, Power Imbalance, Skyrim Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordis is the perfect housecarl, whatever that happens to mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Self-Respecting Nord

Being a housecarl was a surprisingly satisfying job. Her sisters scoffed and called her a glorified maid, but Jordis knew better. It was an honorable position, and one that had been bestowed upon her by Jarl Elisif herself. Not that her sisters thought much of the High King's widow, either, but Jordis had grown tired of arguing with them about it. All that mattered was that the Jarl had considered her worthy, and that her Thane should be pleased with her service. 

And she was. True, she frequently went weeks without seeing home while she traveled Skyrim's length and breadth. Yet when she returned, laden with treasures and full of wild adventurous stories, she always had a kind word for her housecarl. At times she took her along on one of her excursions, but never very far from Solitude and never for very long. Jordis did not mind, much. She knew it was her duty to guard her Thane and all she owned, and if that meant standing watch over Proudspire Manor, then so be it. 

So it was with some excitement that she anticipated her Thane's return. Rumors had floated up from Dragon Bridge of some sort of scuffle in Markarth involving the Dragonborn which had left her uneasy. Jordis knew better than to be worried for the well-being of her Thane, who was more than competent to take care of herself. Still, she would be glad to see her alive and in one piece again. Gossip flew like a hawk in Solitude, so she knew word would reach her almost as soon as the Thane was sighted on Solitude's ascending approach. 

This gave her time to make sure the manor was turned out perfectly, have fresh fruits and bread delivered from the marketplace, and open all the windows in the unused rooms to let the fresh spring air in. When the Dragonborn returned to her home in Solitude, she knew she could count on it looking like the mansion she deserved, not the musty old derelict it had been before she moved in. If she hustled, she could probably get some fresh flowers in for the master bedroom. 

Thane Medai was sighted at the gate around noon. As was her custom, she first disappeared into Castle Dour for an hour or two, and then made for the Blue Palace. As the afternoon ran into evening shadows, she made her way 'round the shops and the marketplace, leaving behind piles of marvelous loot and taking away equally marvelous piles of gold. She liked to joke about stimulating the economy whenever she arrived with her bags stuffed with particularly unusual wares. 

Once the shops all closed, around eight, she was seen in the Winking Skeever, chatting with a few of the regulars. It was only after she's made rounds of every other building in Solitude, or so it seemed, that she found her way to her own home. Jordis heard the sound of a door creaking with a start. She had nodded off, and she cursed herself simultaneously for her inattention and for allowing the door hinge to get so rusty. The thought was shaken from her head, though, by the sight of her Thane lit by firelight and framed by the open doorway, like a portrait in the Blue Palace. 

She coughed to clear her throat and started the traditional greeting when her tongue faltered. "Is that Lady Mara's amulet?" she asked. Medai was a mage and at times a healer. Perhaps she felt she needed divine assistance to bolster her restoration skills. 

Medai nodded. Her slight smile would have been unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know her well, but Jordis recognized it instantly, as she did the faint blush that crept up her golden face. 

"Are... are you looking to get married?" she asked. Her mind ran over all the traveling companions the Thane had ever brought to the manor, assessing them rapidly for compatibility and appropriateness. She couldn't think of anyone deemed worthy of marrying the Dragonborn, but then, she was surprised such a heroic figure was not yet spoken for, so to speak. Surely marrying a hero of legend was an honor no sane person would turn down. No self-respecting Nord, certainly.

"Why?" asked Medai, too casually. "Are you interested?"

Jordis swallowed. Her mouth went dry and papery and briefly she felt as though her life was flashing before her eyes. At length she cleared her mind enough to smile at her Thane. 

"It would be my honor," said Jordis, imbuing the words with all the warmth and respect she possessed. 

Medai's soft smile faltered briefly, but she composed herself. "Wonderful," she said. "I'll make arrangements at the Temple of Mara the next time I'm in Riften." 

"It's settled, then," said Jordis. "How long do you expect to be in the city?" 

Medai looked thoughtful. "Two or three days, at least," she said. 

"Good," said Jordis, nodding. "Good."


End file.
